Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for supplying energy, for example, to a sensor. The apparatus includes a deformable piezoelectric transducer for supplying an electrical voltage.
An apparatus such as this is known from International Publication WO 98/36395. The known apparatus describes a wire-free switch that uses process energy from finger pressure to produce a piezovoltage. A coding that corresponds to the ambient temperature can be applied to the radio-frequency signal that is produced by the switch. Furthermore, a mechanical operating apparatus with a beyond dead center spring can be used to produce a high piezovoltage and which, when loaded beyond the dead point, acts suddenly on the transducer with the mechanical prestress that has been set.